


not such a bad thing

by tumbleoutyourhair



Series: flying and burning [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbleoutyourhair/pseuds/tumbleoutyourhair
Summary: “don’t ask me,” answers grif from somewhere behind him. “donut showed up at our place far too early this morning with far too little food and far too many hands for my liking.”tucker growls and wrenches the fabric apart, leaving it to dangle loosely around his neck. “fuck it. i look better without a tie anyways. chicks love the disheveled look.”grif lowers his magazine enough to eye him knowingly in the mirror. “yeah and you’reallabout the chicks, aren’t you tucker?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 100 ways to say i love you; "come here, let me fix it" I ACTUALLY HAVE THE FUCKING PROMPT GOOD FUCKING GOLLY Y'ALL
> 
> this was also the first one [salt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsanford) ever gave to me. SENPAI FUCKING NOTICED ME MOTHERFUCKERS.
> 
> rated for tucker's potty mouth as per uzh.

“how the fuck do you even tie these?” tucker mutters to himself, mangling his attempts at a bowtie for the third time in a row.

“don’t ask me,” answers grif from somewhere behind him. “donut showed up at our place far too early this morning with far too little food and far too many hands for my liking.”

tucker growls and wrenches the fabric apart, leaving it to dangle loosely around his neck. “fuck it. i look better without a tie anyways. chicks love the disheveled look.”

grif lowers his magazine enough to eye him knowingly in the mirror. “yeah and you’re _all_ about the chicks, aren’t you tucker?”

he sniffs and ignores the warmth in his cheeks. “duh. why else would i go to a wedding? i hate weddings. i only go for the bridesmaids–everyone knows that.”

grif snorts, “ _please._ the only one crying more than you at church and tex’s wedding was church. and maybe donut.”

“did you see how bright those lights were?! they were directly in my eyes for like half an hour! of course they were watering!”

rolling his eyes, grif turns back to his magazine. “whatever you say tucker. but i’d definitely figure out that tie, cause if you go out without it carolina might actually risk getting blood on her dress.”

swearing, he pulls out his phone to look up a step-by-step tutorial, ignoring the knock on his door–figuring it to be simmons returning with food. there’s a small explosion of voices as the door swings open and tucker pinpoints some familiar cadences, but ignores it in favour of messing with his tie once again. he thinks he might actually have it at one point, and then a warmth at his back and a hand on his shoulder startles him and his fingers slip.

“goddammit–”

“hey.”

tucker’s gaze jerks up and even though he knows that familiar tingle under his skin he’s still almost surprised when he meets wash’s eyes in the mirror. his smile is small, but genuine and his eyes are warm on tucker’s face.

“hey, dude. i, uh, didn’t think i’d see you. here, that is.”

they were supposed to meet at the church. at least, that had been the plan two days ago before the screaming match that had lead to wash storming out the door with a stormy gaze and a garment bag tossed over his shoulder. since then the only contact he’s had was a liked photo of junior in his mini-tux this morning on facebook.

it’s not like he didn’t think he’d see wash _at all_ –being one of the groomsmen was kind of a big deal after all–he just thought it’d be after the ceremony, probably after tucker had knocked back a few glasses of champagne to screw up his courage to admit to being in the wrong and hopefully ending in a janitor’s closet.

_bow chicka bow wow_.

so this, actually seeing wash back in his apartment is kinda throwing tucker off his groove. not to mention what _seeing wash in a tux_  is doing to him jesus christ on a pogostick. 

wash shrugs, watching tucker’s fingers mangle the silk of his tie. “york’d locked himself in the bathroom last i checked but north seemed to have everything under control. i figured one more person there would just exacerbate the situation.”

“you can ease up on the thesaurus dude; i’m already wooed and won. no need to try and impress me anymore,” tucker says before he can get control of his stupid mouth and his stupid brain and what the fuck.

but wash ducks his head, pleased smile curling his lips and tucker feels an answering swell behind his breastbone. at least whatever issues had been brought up the other night haven’t ruined–well… _them_.

“look, wash–about the other night, i– _goddammit_  seriously?!”

they both look in the mirror at where somehow tucker has managed to actually get his tie knotted around his fingers. tucker wants to be pissed but wash is laughing quietly over his shoulder and the warmth of his breath against his neck is kind of making it hard to be anything but a sappy pile of mess.

“come here,” he murmurs, “let me fix it.”

his hands are big and warm on tucker’s shoulders as he turns him around and tucker inhales sharply as wash suddenly looms in his personal space. he smells like the sharp cold air from outside, and the cologne he wore on their first date. tucker stares past one of his broad shoulders to distract from the feeling of calloused hands brushing against his.

grif is scarfing down a loaded bagel while simmons flutters around him with napkins and a chastising tone. tex is smirking over at him even while she simultaneously finishes applying her eyeliner and chewing someone out over the phone. sister and donut are arguing about colour clash versus coordination while church yells at them from where he’s finishing ironing his jacket.

he risks a glance back at wash only to meet his eyes before wash flicks them back down to wear he’s untangled tucker’s fingers. something flutters in his stomach and he swallows, steeling his nerves before he opens his mouth and–

“i need to apologize about the other night,” wash says quietly.

tucker nearly swallows his tongue. “i– _you_  do?”

“i clearly caught you off guard and reacted poorly to it. i shouldn’t have just left like that.”

“ _no_  wash you didn’t–i mean yeah you caught me off guard but i,” he huffs out a breath, “i definitely went above and beyond asshole behaviour.”

wash keeps his gaze on his hands but the corner of his mouth quirks up. “i’m not going to argue with you there.”

tucker opens his mouth but he’s cut off by church calling over to them. “c’mon lovebirds, we gotta go in the next five minutes or c’s gonna murder all of us when we’re late to her wedding!”

“shouldn’t she be more concerned with her fiancé locking himself in the closet?” simmons muses as they all start making moves towards the door.

tucker huffs, but wash makes a pleased hum in the back of his throat as he finishes tying his tie, smoothing his hands down tucker’s chest as an afterthought. it’s hard not to smirk when wash is eyeing him like that, but this definitely isn’t the time or place to do something about it.

“how do i look?” 

wash sways in even closer, tugging his lapels to straighten his jacket and tucker really, _really_  wants to do something about it.

“i mean you’re alright,” he says nonchalantly, even as his fingers linger over his waist. “you’re definitely missing something though.”

tucker arches an eyebrow, leaning against the blonde and relishing in the strength of his chest. “oh really? and what’s that?”

wash’s gaze meets his and he can feel his breath catch at the heat lingering in his grey eyes. “a kiss.”

“yeah? you happen to have one of those on you?” tucker can’t help the stupid smile that spreads across his face but wash doesn’t seem to put off by it. if anything he can’t seem to help but mimic it.

he ducks his head, nose brushing against tucker’s and his breath smells like coffee (and peanut butter what the fuck???) and tucker can’t help but tilt up towards him. “as a matter of fact i–”

“ _tucker_!” church hollers from the doorway. “let’s g _ooo_!”

tucker startles back and he leans over to glare at his friend. “i swear to fucking christ dude–”

he’s cut off by wash reeling him in by his tie and slanting his mouth over his. tucker melts into him instinctively, hands coming up to brace against the familiar swell of wash’s biceps. the blonde makes a throaty noise, his free hand cradling the back of tucker’s skull gently and fuck this fuck weddings tucker should _not_  be getting all weak-kneed over this stupid freckly idiot and yet

wash releases him with a gentle bite to tucker’s lower lip, grinning at the snort he gets in response. “i missed you.”

“my bed definitely missed you,” tucker says lightly, even as his hands tighten where they’re gripping his arms. “and not even in the sexual way you’re like your own personal space heater, and you _know_  i have shitty circulation in my feet i had to wear _socks_  when i went to bed dude which i know you know i hate–”

he can’t stop himself and he’s worried he’s put his foot in his mouth like he did the other night, but wash is chuckling against his temple, both of them ignoring church’s increasingly high-pitched yelling. they still need to sit down and actually talk about things, but from where tucker’s nuzzling up against wash’s jaw he doesn’t think it’ll be all that bad.

“you messed up my tie,” he mumbles.

“don’t worry,” wash says lightly, and it sounds like he’s saying something entirely different, “i’ll fix it.”

**Author's Note:**

> pre-fic, they were absolutely fighting about marriage. junior said something about how its amazing and wonderful and beautiful and tucker, who has already run the gamut of marriage and divorce with junior's mama, and is maybe still a little bitter about it, said something dismissive and off-the-cuff, and wash, who is a delicate freckleface took personal offence to it, and you can only imagine how it went from there. 
> 
> needless to say they will most definitely get married one day. wash already has a ring. so does tucker. ITS BEAUTIFUL.
> 
> come scream into the void about freelancers with [me](http://agentwashingtrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
